Haruno Sakura
by Soulfirestory
Summary: Unlike Naruto and Sasuke she has parents who loves her. She is considered very lucky until one day she realizes the hidden truth; she is adopted! She realizes that she is the heir of two tragic clans and is devastated. Now how will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Time Frame: When Tsunade becomes the fifth Hokage.

Chapter 1

A man with a dark complexion, brown eyes and dark hair in bluegreen armor hurries to a village on horseback. Screams can be heard from far away of the village.

_Inside the village…_

"Samuel! I will bring you to hell with me for slaughtering my clan!" the man let out a war cry.

The man on horseback got off and ran to the entrance. However, he is too late and the house exploded. The impact made the man bounce back and blood trickled down his cheeks.

"Samuel…Richard….No….," said falls to his knees and cries. "It shouldn't end like this," he slammed his fist on the ground but then he heard a cry of a baby….

The man in the bluegreen armor quickly went through the rubbles and found a baby, alive and well. The necklace contains three tags. One carved the name, "Phoenix." The second tag has a fox insignia behind it and the third one has a tiger insignia on it.

"A survivor, a new life, a new beginning, the past shall be forgotten…" the man said. He carried the baby away and rode his horse to konoha. The baby was put to sleep. He stealthily passed the Konoha guards and puts the baby in front of a local family doorstep.

_Twelve years later…_

"Listen up! Kakashi is on another mission so this mission is up to you three," Tsunade said.

"In a village near konoha there is a clan war going on. This has caused the village unrest for years and no one chose to do anything about it till now. We are hired by a man named Keith. Now I shall let Keith unravel the details."

A man appears in smoke in the room. He wears a bluegreen armor, a dark complexion, dark eyes, dark hair, a beard and sagging eyes showing that he is aged.

The ninjas, everyone in the room aren't surprised because ninjas appear in smoke so often.

"I am Keith Wong. The village is a faraway village but part of the fire country.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Wu and the Fu clan has been at war for fifteen years now. It started out as a misunderstanding between the two clans. The two clans were best friends until something happened which I don't know what. The Wu clan lays a technique that curses the Fu clan. In retaliation, the Fu clan kills off the Wu clan. During this war, there is a girl and boy from each clan who fell in love and gave birth to a child. Your mission is to find this child and make peace between the two warring clans," says Keith.

"This is an A class mission!" Tsunade says.

_On the battlefield…_

Keith, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the battlefield from faraway on a high rock using binoculars to see.

"The Fu clan with the tiger insignia and the Wu clan with the fox insignia fought. The Fu clan uses brute strength with good chakra control and knowledge of acupuncture points that can strike a foe deadly with one hit. The Wu clan uses wits to create seals and summoning seals that bring marvelous power," said Keith. "Where's Naruto by the way?"

"SHADOW REPLICATION!" Naruto summoned his doppelgangers.

"Hey! Stop it all of you!" Naruto and his doppelgangers said together.

"Who is this kid?"

"Kid! If you are in our way, we have to kill you to get through you!"

"Yeah!" Many men and women ninjas said at the same time.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

"What has he done?" Sasuke touches his forehead.

The two clans continued to fight despite Naruto's attempts to stop the war. All the doppelgangers tried to beat down the Wu and the Fu, including Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura quickly ran to aid Naruto. "Fire technique: Flaming Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke said in his mind and breathed fire among the battlefield. Sakura beats down people from both clans too.

"What are these hidden leaf ninjas doing here?"

"They never stopped us."

"Why stop us now?"

The clansmen talked among themselves and stopped fighting.

"Who hired you?" the Wu and the Fu leader stepped forward.

"I hired them!" Keith stepped forward.

"Keith! Back off this is between us, Wu clan and the Fu clan! We will not do anything to you because you are a friend to our former leader," the Fu clan leader said.

"As a friend, I must stop the two clans from fighting. You were both friends of Keith! I don't think the death of Tommy Wu and Daisy Fu has anything to do with the clans. I think it's someone else that put them at their demise…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Then how did Daisy's dead body end up in the Wu's household?"

"We don't know what happened to Daisy and how her body ended up in our household but you killed our Tommy in retaliation of what we have not done. So we curse you, the Fu clan!"

The Fu clan started their fighting stance and the Wu clan manipulated their fingers to form seals. Naruto stops the Fu clan and Sasuke stops the Wu clan.

"Sakura, I want you to make peace between the Wu and the Fu. Your real name is Phoenix. Your father is Tommy Wu and your mother is Daisy Fu. You are adopted by the Haruno family."

Murmurs erupted among the crowd, "Phoenix is still alive?"

"Keith! You hired us for this mission! But you never mentioned about this!" Sakura is shocked.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I have seen your abilities. Your abilities are exceptional. Please protect Phoenix, or Sakura-chan, as you often call her."

"I'm adopted?" Sakura became shocked at the fact. "That means…."

_Flashback…_

"See Naruto's spoiled because he doesn't have parents," Sakura used to say about Naruto.

"That solitude…" Sasuke said. He thought of his dead clan and his brother as a murderer. "You're annoying," Sasuke said to Sakura.

_Flashback ends…._

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto tries to snap Sakura out of her emotions.

Both clans realized that Sakura is alive and well so they stopped fighting. They finally started listen to reason.

"For Phoenix's sake we should get along," Keith said. "Phoenix, let's visit your parents."

"You know where they are buried?" the leader of Fu clan asked. The Wu clan followed to listen.

"I am sorry, that I have kept it a secret for a long time. Daisy and Tommy would not like to see both clans fight. They would definitely wish to be buried together and if I didn't keep a secret the clansmen will do their best to separate them."

Keith escorted Team Seven and the two clans to Sakura's parents grave. Sakura is speechless.

"Keith, how did you manage to bury Daisy and Tommy together despite our attempts to separate them?"

"I have my methods and they are secret."

What feelings should Sakura have toward her parents who are total strangers? Her bond is associated with Kakashi, team seven and her foster parents. Sakura kneeled down and looked at the portrait of a lady who looks older but looks just like her without the green eyes. The man on the other hand has green eyes.

"Keith, what else did you know that you didn't tell me?" Sakura said.

"That someone, I am sure of that is responsible for your parents' death is a group of high ranking rebels within the Redwood Kingdom. The Wu and the Fu clan like Konoha Ninja are defenses for the country. Konoha ninjas are defenses for the Fire Country while both Wu and the Fu clan were defenses for the Redwood Kingdom. I have done some investigation: the rebels killed Daisy and Tommy, placed them in opposing homes to pit the clansmen against each other, creating a civil war. That way, the defenses will be weakened and the rebels will have a chance to pierce through the defenses, aiming for the king."

"Who is this horrible organization? They need some beating." Naruto said.

"They are known as a cult, called the White Lotus," said Keith.

"Naruto, we'll delay our fight. Right now, let's eliminate the White Lotus," Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered.

"Our fight?" Keith asked Sakura.

"Keith, I want to thank you. They have been fighting each other so often but this mission makes them cooperate with each other. I am an only child at home even though Naruto is a clown and Sasuke is the cool one. They are like brothers to me."

Keith grinned, "I am glad you had friends and you have grown!"


End file.
